dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Elijah "Eli" Woodson
This character has been requested to be preserved by OfficialBandage (talk) 11:36, December 31, 2015 (UTC). Gryffindor Year 3 This character belongs to OfficialBandage (talk) 11:31, December 31, 2015 (UTC). |- | |} About Back in elementary school, up until about 5th grade, Elijah was always the "odd man out". Nobody wanted to play with him or even talk to him. The older kids always picked on him, which made it even harder to make friends because they didn't want to be bullied as well. 1st through the last month of his 4th grade, 2 years before he turned 11, he was picked on day after day, when the bullies could catch him. He was a scrawny little thing back then, he couldn't do much to defend himself, so he let it happen. However, that changed at the last month of his 4th grade year. One of the bullies that so eagerly picked on him decided to pick on a little girl who was enjoying her dolls. He snatched the two dolls from her and held them above his head to where she couldn't reach. "Give them back!" is all Eli could hear for two minutes straight. He wanted to help, he truly did, but he didn't know how. All he remembered doing was staring at the dolls and watching the dolls fly out of the bully's hands right to his lap. He remembered the bully screaming in fright, as he too watched the dolls fly over to Elijah. He remembered the girl coming over and thanking him, though she was a bit frightened too. That changed how he was seen though, people started coming to him as friends, hearing multiple different stories of how he had gotten the dolls back. It made him happy to see everyone unafraid to make their own decisions and not listen to some brute. 5th grade through 7th grade went by the same way, everything looking up. The bully grew to avoid everyone and Elijah grew to be bolder and lose his fear to stand up for others and for himself. Personality and Traits Eli is a very friendly, very caring person. He always puts other's needs before his own, which can be bad in certain situations. He also has a great deal of patience, though can be rather irrational and rude when that patience runs thin. He doesn't care about insults or things of the like when they're pointed at himself, he may even laugh along with them. However, if the negative comments are made to a friend or family member, he is much less forgiving. His heart is in the right place though, and he does everything he can to make friends with everyone and keep everything and everyone happy and content. Deep down however, he's been through a lot of heartache related to losses in the family and as a child being bullied. Though open-hearted he may be, he will never share these (sometimes) crippling feelings, because he doesn't want them to feel sorry for him. Possessions Elijah has a vintage wooden Wizard’s Chess passed down from his mother’s great-great-great grandmother, that passed down all the way to him. He plays the game all the time, despite his mother’s worries about them breaking. He also has a few boxes of prank toys from the Weasley’s store. Spell List First Year *Cistem Aperio *Expelliarmus *Gripping Charm *Cushioning Charm *Petrificus Totalus *Lumos *Pack *Incendio *Nox *Protego Second Year *Alohomore *Scourgify *Reparo *Pluma Pondus *Slug-vomiting Charm *Arresto Momentum *Obliteration Charm Third Year *Horton-Keitch Braking Charm *Finite Incantatum *Diffindo *Episkey *Bombarda *Accio *Salvio Hexia Fourth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Fifth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Sixth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Seventh Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:EasyChars Category:Characters to be Preserved